


[Podfic] So While You're Here In My Arms

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poker, Stockings, Threesome - F/M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(From Author) verity: man I am pretty sure the dupont nylon shortage is the grounds for a fic<br/>verity: imagine what steve would do to get peggy some nylons<br/>lazulisong: imagine what bucky would do to get steve nylons for peggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So While You're Here In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [so while you're here in my arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164779) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> Thanks to Verity for having blanket permission! 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLACKGLASS!!!! HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEKEND!!!

  
**Title:**   So While You're Here in My Arms  
**Author:**   Verity  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   16:53  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  
**Music:**   Herp Alpert - _Rise_  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Jan%202016/%5bMCU%5d%20So%20While%20You're%20Here%20in%20My%20Arms.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3 )_


End file.
